cpwuserfandomcom-20200222-history
Awesome335
Awesome335, also known as Awesome, A335, or A335FromDC, is a former admin and bureaucrat on the Club Penguin Wiki. He joined the wiki on April 30, 2011. Summary In CP Awesome335 joined Club Penguin in November of 2009, during the Winter Party. He quit in November of 2012, after becoming frustrated with the sponsored parties. On the Wiki He edited the new wiki following the move off of Wikia in October 2010, but went back to wikia six months later in order to rebuild it. He would become an admin after 5 weeks there. He resigned in June 2013, but came back in August of 2014 and was shortly repromoted. Whole Story He first discovered the CPW in the summer of 2010 while he was on vacation in Costa Rica. He edited as an anonymous user until the move off of Wikia in November of 2010. At that point, he joined the new wiki and began editing there. He went through the "annoying new user asking too many questions" phase, and then he actually began to make some friends. These friends included Cp kid, Lm34gt45, Chill57181, and Johnny 115. He participated in many stories and secret agencies while there, and he made over 1000 edits during that time. In April 2011, he became concerned about the status of the old wiki, and he decided to go back there and help patch things up. When he came, the wiki was, in his opinion, a mess. Vandals had practically taken over the wiki, as there were no admins to stop them. Pages had been created for trivial things, such as the Hot Pink Puffle, Saraapril, and a page for myths. He began adding the deletion template to the pages that he believed to be unnecessary and restoring those pages that had been previously vandalized. However, this system of eliminating rumors did not exist at that time, and there was nobody to enforce it. So, naturally, his actions were met with criticism by nearly everyone on the wiki, such as Asian editor, Abu bakir, and, initially, ShrimpPin. After a week on the wiki, he requested administrator status from a Wikia staff member, Dopp. However, his quarrels with the aforementioned users prevented me from obtaining admin status, and ShrimpPin became the first admin of the new era ten days later. 4 hours and 45 minutes following Shrimp's appointment, He contacted Dopp again, having crafted an explanation for why he had so much criticism on his talk page and userpage. He was once again unsuccessful, and, upon Shrimp's request, Bman2007Jazz became the second admin six days later. 9 days after that, on June 1, 2011, He requested adminship again, this time to Shrimp himself. Shrimp approved, requested it to Dopp, and he became an administrator. At this point, several new wiki users began pestering ShrimpPin about moving to the new wiki, these were [[Sharkbate|'Sharkbate']] and Tigernose. Shrimp managed to resist these efforts, however. In the meantime, all three admins became bureaucrats, and they promoted Cp kid and Chill57181, both friends of his from the new wiki, as well as Brookelas and Scrollbars (who also arrived from the new wiki). At this point, they had 7 admins, which would become the usual number. Brookelas was not active, so they promoted Cooldude254 as well. However, after about a month, ShrimpPin was lured to the new wiki (he came back several weeks later), and Chill began vandalizing. Shrimp was temporarily demoted by Dopp for advertising the new wiki, and Chill was permanently demoted. Several days later, Cp kid and Brookelas were demoted as well. He attempted to demote Tigernose and Seahorseruler due to inactivity, but his efforts were rebuffed. Scrollbars was demoted in September of 2011. The month of September was full of vandalism, and was a rough time for the wiki as a whole. The war between the two wikis escalated, climaxing in a decision (allegedly) by Bman and Shrimp to demote him. He quit for several weeks, but came back in early October. On November 5, 2011, Shrimp's account was hacked by his brother, who vandalized and promoted several new wiki users. However, Shrimp's account was repossessed the next day, and he promoted me back to admin and bureaucrat. They began repairing the wiki, promoting Penguinstorm300 to admin, and [[Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] to bureaucrat. Gallery Category:Penguins of the Month Category:Male Users Category:2011 Users Category:American Users Category:Bureaucrats